KITA
by livylaval
Summary: Setelah itu Hinata melepas pegangannya di pipi Naruto, menyadari bahwa ia terlalu berani, keduapipinya panas, ia merona, malu teramat sangat dan kabur adalah kata tunggal yang singgah diotaknya sekarang/ untuk NHFD (Naruhina fluffy day) # 4 year /happy reading ...


**KITA  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fic ini  
warning : OOC,(miss)typo,meaningless**  
**.**  
**.**

Dulu, saat usianya masih Sembilan tahun, Hinata hanya akan memandang sendu pada seorang pemuda dua puluh tahun yang terduduk kelelahan di meja kerjanya, ia akan mendekat, bertanya apa pemuda bersurai pirang itu baik-baik saja atau tidak, dan kemudian menyentuh lengannya dengan hati-hati saat pemuda bermanik _saphire_ menjawab bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Kini, setelah usianya beranjak ke 19 pada Desember tahun lalu, ia masih tetap memandang sendu pada si pemuda yang sekarang berusian 30 tahun, Hinata masih tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, ditatap pria itu dan bisa menangkap raut kebingunan di wajah tannya.

"Kenapa Hinata-_chan_?"tanya Naruto, membuat sang surai indigo berdecak tak suka karena dipanggil dengan sufik-_chan_.

Hinata memberanikan diri memasuki ruang kerja Naruto, berhenti di sebelah Naruto yang terduduk sembari mendongak ke arahnya.

"Ada apa ?"tanya Naruto lagi.

Wajah Hinata merona, ia mencoba memandang Naruto tepat di kelereng biru itu, mengamati si pria yang telah menemukannya di panti asuhan, mengangkat kehidupannya yang terlunta menjadi berlimpah harta, bukan untuk dijadikan anak, hanya sebagai adik perempuan saja, aneh memang, tapi Hinata tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata akhirnya bersuara.

Naruto tertawa akan pertanyaan Hinata, "Dari dulu pertanyaanmu selalu sama."

Hinata tersenyum malu, imut sekali, ia memainkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, pertanda bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"Dan jawabannku selalu sama, kalau aku baik-baik saja,"sambung Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, setelah selesai berkata, pandangan Naruto menggelap, dan satu detik kemudian ia sadar telah tenggelam di dada Hinata yang hangat, rupanya si pemalu tengah memeluknya dan meletakan kepala pria itu dalam dekapan sang manik _amethyst_.

"Dulu aku ingin sekali memeluk Naruto-kun seperti ini," aku Hinata, masih dengan memeluk Naruto." Tapi sadar kalau dulu aku terlalu kecil untuk Naruto yang menjulang tinggi."

Hinata melepas pelukannya, merangkum kedua pipi Naruto dan menghadapkan wajah Naruto ke wajahnya sendiri, lalu, secara perlahan, dengan keberanian yang telah ia kumpulkan sedari tadi, ia mulai menempelkan bibir merahnya ke milik Naruto, bukan lumatan, hanya sebuah kecupan singkat yang berlangsung tak lebih dari empat detik.

Setelah itu Hinata melepas pegangannya di pipi Naruto, menyadari bahwa ia terlalu berani, kedua pipinya panas, ia merona, malu teramat sangat dan kabur adalah kata tunggal yang singgah di otaknya sekarang.

Baru saja Hinata akan berbalik pergi, sebuah tangan kekar memegangi pergelangan tangannya dan menarik Hinata hingga mendarat di pangkuan putra Namikaze yang ditinggal meninggal oleh Minato dan Kushina sejak usia delapan belas tahun.

"Apa dulu kau juga ingin menciumku seperti tadi, bocah nakal?" ucap Naruto jahil seraya meletakan kepalanya di pundak mungil Hinata, menghirup bau segar dari leher wanitanya, membuat Hinata bergidik geli manakala napas hangat Naruto menabrak lehernya yang jenjang.

"Mana mungkin,"jawab Hinata malu-malu, bisa ia rasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu seakan memberontak ingin keluar dari dadanya,"Aku kan masih kecil, mana mungkin dulu berpikiran seperti itu."

"Ah, karena sekarang kau sudah merasa dewasa, jadi–"

"Bukan begitu,"potong Hinata cepat.

"Lalu?"Naruto menggesekan hidungnya ke bahu Hinata yangs sedikit terbuka karena piamanya yang terlalu besar, lalu mengeratkan pelukan posesifnya di perut Hinata, membuat punggung Hinata semakin menempel di dadanya.

"A-apa tidak boleh aku mencium suamiku sendiri?"

Naruto tergelak,"Kau bahkan diijinkan untuk melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar menciumku, Hinata." Seringai tercipta dari si pria bergaris tiga di pipi.

"Naruto-_kun no baka_," tukas Hinata, wajahnya sukses mendidih merah, dan tangan kecilnya memukul pelan lengan Naruto.

Hinata berbalik menghadap Naruto, lagi-lagi menciptakan ekspresi kebingungan pada wajah suaminya, ia peluk tubuh besar Naruto, melesakan wajahnya di dada Naruto yang bidang.

"Hangat sekali,"gumam Hinata, ah, menjadi istri dari orang yang sedari kecil sudah mencuri hatinya benar-benar di luar harapan sang surai indigo, dulu ia hanya bisa mengharap ada sedikit keajaiban jika kakaknya itu menyukai dirinya–walau sedikit pun tak apa-apa– tapi, satu tahun yang lalu, saat Naruto tiba-tiba menghampirinya di taman belakang, dengan muka merah malu-malu, dan tangan yang tak berhenti menggaruk kepala, kemudian pernyataan cinta sekaligus lamaran, itu sudah lebih dari cukup–tentu saja, Hinata tahu tak romantis, tapi ia tak peduli, jadi, dengan senang hati, Hinata mengangguk menyetujui.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"pertanyaan Naruto membuyarkan sekilas tentang kisah cinta mereka.

Hinata menggeleng dalam diam, ia mendongak, merangsek ke telinga Naruto dan kemudian berbisik, sangat lirih, ditambah dengan sedikit desahan,"Kita tidur saja, Naruto-kun ?"

Naruto kembali menyeringai, wanitanya benar-benar nakal jika berada didekatnya, pria itu membawa Hinata dalam gendongan, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja sembil sesekali menciumi seluruh wajah Hinata, perjalanan serasa singkat manakala pintu Hitam kamar mereka terlihat.

Hinata akan bersyukur untuk Tuhan yang telah memberikannya kehidupan yang penuh dengan limpahan kasih sayang dari sang suami, meski penderitaan sempat menjadi teman dekatnya sewaktu kecil, tapi seperti yang orang-orang selalu katakan, asalkan kita bersyukur, menerima yang tuhan berikan, akan ada rencana yang lebih besar dari tuhan yang di siapkan untuk kita.

Pintu hitam berdebam tertutup, dan kita tak perlu mengikuti sepasang suami istri itu sampai ke dalam ruang pribadi mereka kan?

THE END

hai, setelah sekian lama bertapa,  
akhirnya dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri tak terlalu tinggi,  
saya menyumbang untuk NHFD yang mulai dari hari ini sampai tanggal 15 april nanti(kalau gak salah)  
#langsung nari hula-hula

saya tahu kok fic saya ini bener-bener gak ada arti,  
habis saya bingung ...  
#alasan  
#dibakar massa

oh ya? ini termasuk drable apa ficlet ya?  
saya gak begitu tahu soalnya ...

tapi semoga anda tetap sudi membacanya ...  
sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya ...  
salam,  
livylaval


End file.
